Take A Chance
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: This is a contest entry for VA Contest by Rose-loves-Dimitri. Go check that out to find out the rules and what not! Enjoy! Also, I'm putting Rose and Dimitri as the characters but it won't always be them!
1. Owls

**Night Owls**

**Entry for Rose-loves-Dimitri's VA Contest**

**Prompt: **Owls

**Pairing: **Rose/Dimitri

**Word Count: **182

**Summary: **Rose and Dimitri and trained assassins. This is what their normal nights are like.

We enter the club, side by side, as always. We are night owls, predators. We are the people that parents tell their children to stay away from. We live for the night. We love the thrill of the kill. The thrill of the fight. I feel myself reach for my gun.

"Not yet," Dimitri demands harshly. I glare at him but obey. He has been in this business longer than me. Plus, I know he will punish me later for even that small slip up. He is my partner in every way. We kill and work together but he is also my lover. He is my mentor and I his student. He has taught me everything I know.

We lead two young people, a man and a woman into an abandoned warehouse a few blocks away from the club. They scream and beg for mercy which only makes us keep them alive longer. We relish in their pain and he makes me his once again next to their cold lifeless forms.

We are one. We are predators. No one can catch us.

**Review please :)**


	2. Silk

**Thankful**

**Entry for Rose-loves-Dimitri's VA Contest**

**Prompt: **Silk

**Pairing: **Rose/Lissa; Mason/Eddie

**Word Count: **209

**Summary: **Set after the crash. Rose has been sad around the holidays. Mason, Eddie and Lissa do something special for her.

"Rosie!" I hear a voice hiss through my window and get up to look. I see Mason and Eddie standing below and they wave up at me, "We're stealing you!"

"Was this Lissa's idea?" I call down. Eddie nods and they both get ready to catch me. I live on the second floor and trust my friends to catch me before I hit the ground. I fall backwards and I land in their arms much like a cheerleader would. The set me on my feet and we sneak quietly towards the Moroi housing, since it's past curfew. We reach Lissa's dorm and knock quickly.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" she whisper-yells. I hug her tightly. We walk into her room and she shuts the door quickly.

"I have a surprise for you," Lissa says, securing a silk blindfold over my eyes. I laugh at her as I feel myself being dragged by three people.

_We are thankful for your love._

A banner is hung on the wall, I can see it through Lissa's eyes. I come back into my own mind as the silk slips off my face.

"We may not have much, Rose," Mason says, "But the four of us, well, we have each other. And we're all thankful for that."

**Review please :)**


	3. Nursery

**Nursery**

**Entry for Rose-loves-Dimitri's VA Contest**

**Prompt:**Pink

**Pairing:**Rose/Lissa

**Word Count:**181

**Summary: **Lissa is pregnant and wants to show Rose the nursery.

"I want to show you the nursery!" Lissa squeals excitedly. I laugh.

"You aren't even one month pregnant and the nursery is done already?" I tease and she grins sheepishly at me, rubbing her stomach. We walk into the room and are surrounded by pink things. The walls are pink. The changing table, the crib, the curtains, the carpet, all pink. There's a pink rocking chair in the corner of the room. Pink bedding is in the crib. There are pink toys scattered around the room. There are even a few pink pacifiers on a pink table.

"You hate it," Liss asks, sounding more like a statement. I shift uncomfortably.

"It's not that. It's just very pink and Liss," I say slowly, not wanting to hurt my best friend's feelings, "it could be a boy." She stares at me, eyes wide and mouth agap.

"I was so excited I didn't think of that!" she shouts, "Oh, my. Well, I guess we'll just have to make the room next door into a boy's nursery. Problem solved." I laugh and hug my friend.

**Review please :)**


	4. Potthead

**Potthead**

**Entry for Rose-loves-Dimitri's VA Contest**

**Prompt:** Pottermore

**Pairing: **Mia/Lissa

**Word Count: **191

**Summary:**Lissa misses a lunch date with Mia and she's dead-set on finding out why.

"Lissa!" I call, walking into her apartment, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, why?" she asks, running to meet me before I can reach her in the living room.

"You missed our lunch date. That's unlike you," I tell her, smiling a little, "It's like Rose, but not you."

"Oh my gosh! Was that today? I was on the computer, I must have lost track of time," she exclaims, hand flying to her forehead.

"What were you doing?" I ask laughing. She blocks the doorway with her body as I go to look.

"Nothing," she lies.

"Liar," I joke, pushing past her. I walk over to the computer and my jaw drops. I look back at her with wide eyes.

"Pottermore?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. She looks away from me, staring at her feet. She looks up.

"Okay!" she shrieks, "I'm a Potthead! Don't tell Rose or Christian!" I smirk.

"I won't," I say slowly, "I'll just tweet it." I pull out my phone and she lunges at me. I laugh and she joins in.

"Just kidding," I kiss her forehead and she glares at me.

"Mia, I hate you," she teases.

**Review please!**


	5. Big Bang Theory

**Big Bang Theory**

**Entry for Rose-loves-Dimitri's VA Contest**

**Prompt:**Big Bang

**Pairing:**Rose/Christian

**Word Count:**170

**Summary:**Rose and Christian watch their favorite show together.

"Shhhh! It's coming on!" I hiss at Christian. He smirks at me and shoves me off the couch. I sit on his lap and smack him upside the head. He glares at me.

"Get your fat ass off of me!" he snaps at me. As the theme song of our favorite show comes on, I start to sing along.

"Our whole universe was in a hot dense state then nearly fourteen million years ago expansion started wait! Then the earth began to cool, autotrophs began to drool, Neanderthals developed tools, we built a wall, we built the pyramids! Math, science, history, unraveling the mystery that all started with a big bang!" Christian looks at me in awe.

"How do you know the whole thing?" he asks, eyes wide. I smirk at him, jump off his lap and push him off the couch.

"BAZINGA PUNK!" I yell in his face. He stands up and glares at me. I can vaguely hear Lissa and Dimitri laughing at us from the other room.

**Review please :)**


End file.
